Sleepless Nights
by PeterrrTingleee
Summary: What happens when Krane invades Adam's dreams? Will Adam be ok? How far will Krane go to torture him?
1. Prologue

_Bree POV -_

Chase, Leo and I are walking up to our rooms when we hear a loud groan behind us. We turn around, confused looks on our faces.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Chase and I both shrug.

"It sounds like it came from Adam's room" said a confused Chase.

As much as I hated Adam at the moment, I turn around and walk towards his room, with Leo and Chase.

* * *

We walk into Adam's room and gasp. I see Krane standing over Adam. He smiles, then kicks Adam, in the gut. Adam is sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed and motionless. He slides a few inches, from the force of Krane's kick.

"ADAM!" I screamed, as I ran over to him. He was on his side, so I turned him on his back. I put his head in my lap, as I tried to feel for a pulse.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review! This is my first FanFic so I would love your feedback! A few questions for you -**

 **Do you think that Adam made it?**

 **Why do you think Bree hated Adam?**

 **What is KRANE doing here?!**


	2. Chapter 1: Scream

_**PLEASE READ:**_ **Hi! I just wanted to give you a little more background information! The Lab Rats are in guest rooms because their capsules broke. Therefore, Davenport told them to go to the guest rooms. That's why they have their own rooms.**

 **Shoutout:**

 **malfoyravenclaw555 - Not everyone is mad at Adam, but you will find out why Bree is mad at him in this chapter.**

* * *

Adam POV -

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream as I sit up in bed. Seconds later, I hear a door open and footsteps running towards me.

"Adam! Are you ok?" Bree exclaimed as she and Chase burst through my door.

Still breathing heavy, I reply "I'm fine, Bree. Just a bad dream."

"A dream made you scream like that? Look, I know you're a wimp but even a nightmare wouldn't make you scream like that. What really happened?" Chase asked.

"I swear Chase, it was just a bad dream. Don't you have dreams about being trapped in that tiny doll like body?" I shot back.

"Whatever." Chase mumbled as he left the room.

I was about to lay back down when I realized Bree was still there. "Yeah?" I asked her.

She looked out the door to make sure Chase was gone, and then she came to sit down on the edge of my bed. "What was it about?"

I gave her a confused expression, reflecting my thoughts. "What was what about?" I asked.

"The dream, Adam! What else would I be talking about?" Bree exclaimed sarcasticly.

"Well, there could be a lot of th-"

"Adam! Stop trying to avoid the question." Bree said, cutting me off.

"Nothing Bree! It was just something stupid. Why do you care so much, anyways?" I replied, beginning to get upset.

"Because you're my brother, Adam. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." said Bree, raising her voice.

I snapped. "Well I'm 18, Bree! I don't need you looking after me! You're not even a good sister, to be looking _after_ me!" Bree's face saddens, then hardens a second later.

"Bree, I didn't… "

"You know what? I don't care. I forgot you were too stupid to realize that I was just trying to look after you. You always think you're _so_ tough, just because you're the oldest and you have super strength. I wish just one time someone could _actually_ hurt you. Then you would finally see what it feels like. You're the worst brother ever! I wish you were dead!" Bree spats, storming out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and send me any suggestions! I would love your feedback and I would be glad to add some of your ideas into the story! Giving shoutouts/answering to your reviews in the next chapter! Some questions for you:**

 **What was Adam dreaming about, that scared him? Was it _actually_ stupid?**

 **Does Bree really wish that Adam was dead?**


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

**Shoutout:**

 **malfoyravenclaw555** **\- IKR!**

 **Abigail Dingler .1 - Thank you for adding this story to your favorites!**

 **lillypilly01 - Thank you for following this story!**

* * *

 _Chase POV -_

"I swear Chase, it was just a bad dream. Don't you have dreams about being trapped in that tiny doll like body?" Adam had said. I kept thinking about that over and over again. As much as I resented the fact that he insulted me, I couldn't help feel bad for him. Even though I called him a wimp, Adam is the bravest person I know.

Suddenly I hear Bree sobbing down the hall. I walk out of my room and look around, but I don't see her anywhere.

"She's probably in Adam's room." I think to myself.

As I walk into my big brother's room, I see him twitching. I run over to him. His hair was stuck to his face, and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. I start to shake him awake.

"Adam... Adam!" I kept yelling his name over and over. Finally, he bolts straight up.

"Adam? Are you ok?" I ask. He looks at me for a second before gazing at the floor.

I stand there in silence until he speaks up.

"I'm fine, Chase. Sorry for waking you up." Adam says timidly.

"Why do you always try to protect me, Adam? Even though you toss me around, and use me as a pogo stick, you're a great brother, Adam. Just because you admit that you're scared doesn't mean I'm gonna look up to you any less. Adam, you can tell me anything." I told Adam.

"You know, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever told me, Chase. Thanks. That's a step up from Bree wishing I was dead!" Adam joked.

"Your wel- wait. What did you say?" I asked, suddenly disdaining my sister.

"It's fine, Chase. She was just mad at me." Adam stated casually.

"Whatever," I replied, "What was the dream about Adam?" He sighed.

"It was about Krane, ok? That's all it was." Adam retorted.

I turn around to walk out of the room, but before I do, I tell Adam one more thing.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

* * *

 **Please review, review, review! They mean everything to me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mission

Shoutout:

i-love-will-solace - Thank you for adding this story to your faves!

Brianna (Guest) - IKR! I love writing sibling bonding moments!

 **PLEASE READ: School is starting in 2 weeks for me so this story will be coming to an end. I will probably add about 2 or 3 more chapters. I may add more if I find the time.** **I have started a poll on my profile page. Please vote! It will be closing soon. (It's about the ending to this story - if you are a guest and you want to vote, just PM me your choice and I will add it to the score!)** **I am extremely busy with back to school. Hope you understand, and thank you for all of your support so far! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Adam POV -

" _You can tell me anything. You know that right?"_ That was the last thing Chase had told me before he walked out of my room.

I sighed as laid back in bed. and tried to close my eyes. I fell fast asleep.

* * *

" _Guys, wake up!" Mr. Davenport yelled, as he pounded his fist on our capsule's doors. I opened my eyes groggily and stepped out of my capsule._

" _What is it, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked as he stepped out, "It's 2 in the morning!"_

" _I woke up this morning and Douglas was gone. I need your help to try and track him!" Davenport replied. Suddenly Krane appeared on Eddy's screen._

" _Hello, Davenport. I see you've noticed that your brother is missing. I'm sending the coordinates to you. If the Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't here in 15 minutes… your brother won't be either. The clock is ticking., so you'd better hurry." As soon as he signed off, coordinates appeared on the screen._

" _I'll send them to my -" Chase offered._

 _He was cut of by Mr. Davenport, "No. You 3 aren't going anywhere."_

" _And let you go instead? Not a chance! Don't you remember what happened last time? We're going. We'll be fine Mr. Davenport! We've gone on multiple missions. We'll just go, get Uncle Dougie, and come back." Bree replied. Chase ran to the screen and sent the coordinates to Bree._

" _Come on. guys. Let's go!" Chase yelled. We grabbed onto Bree as she sped to Krane's warehouse._

* * *

 **Sorry if Krane sounds OOC. I was trying as best as I could to sound evil! :P This chapter was starting to get really long, so I'm splitting it into 2. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas for new stories!**


	5. Chapter 4: Rescue

**Shoutout:**

 **Brianna (Guest) - So glad you liked it! No problem. Here is another one! 😄 I love it when people review! I am too. Like I said, I will try to add more chapters if I can. I am thinking about, possibly, writing a sequel during the school year.**

* * *

Adam POV -

" _We're here!" I yelled, as we burst through the warehouse doors._

" _Ah. Right on time." Krane said, smirking._

" _What do you want Krane?" Chase asked._

" _Oh, it's really nothing. I only wanted to do … THIS!" Krane shot out his hand, sending a series of electricity bolts. He aimed directly at Chase. The voltage hit him in the chest. He went flying backwards, directly into metal barrels._

" _CHASE!" Bree cried, as she ran towards our little brother._

 _I just stood there. I knew Krane had killed him. "No one. Messes. With my little brother." I told Krane._

 _I charged toward him. I was starting to tire him out when suddenly he pushed me away. I ran straight into the wall, groaning. I see Krane walk. She's still crying over Chase, so she doesn't notice. I get up. I try to warn her but it's too late. Krane blasts Bree, and suddenly someone has my arm. It's Evil Uncle Daddy. My knees felt like collapsing as he drags me away. We escaped Krane's warehouse before he notices we are gone._

I jolt upright screaming. It sounded muffled though. Like if someone had their hand over my mouth. I become aware of my surroundings and realize there _is_ a hand covering my mouth. Krane's hand.

"Guess who!" Krane said, enthusiastically,"Did you like those dreams I've been sending you?" He removed his hand from my mouth.

I growl, suddenly furious. "It was you! Those dreams were all you're fault!"

"I was only trying to prepare you for what was about to happen."

"You go anywhere near Bree or Chase, you're dead."

"Oh don't worry. I don't care about killing them. You're the one that I want. "

* * *

 **I was able to post this chapter faster due to the fact that I split the last chapter into 2. Hope you enjoyed and please review and vote on my poll. I want to know what you guys want me to do. Thanks in advance, and see you next chappy!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle

_Shoutout:_

awesomeness0880 - Thanks for faving & following!

MllRose - Thanks for following & faving!

 **Sorry about so many Adam POVs. I just find it easier to write in since he is the main character in this story. And I just want to apologize for the wait. I have been extremely busy with school and I tried to post during the summer but we had a family emergency. You guys are the best. Please continue to review and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **(Disclaimer: It might get kinda violent in these next few chapters...just a warning!)**

* * *

Adam POV -

" _Guess who!" Krane said, enthusiastically, "Did you like those dreams I've been sending you?" He removed his hand from my mouth.  
I growl, suddenly furious. "It was you! Those dreams were all your fault!"  
"I was only trying to prepare you for what was about to happen."  
"You go anywhere near Bree or Chase, you're dead."  
"Oh don't worry. I don't care about killing them. You're the one that I want. "_

Suddenly, I feel Krane grab the back of my shirt and try to throw me across the room. I punch him in the gut and he releases his grip on my shirt. He staggers backward but quickly recovers. He goes for a punch but I'm already ahead of him. I go underneath his arm and slide towards his backside. I lift my leg up and kick his back. He staggers again but doesn't fall. Before I could react, he turned around and blasted me. I drop to the floor, clutching my chest. I get back up only to be pushed into the wall, making a loud bang.

Eventually, I can sense Krane getting tired, but I know he can say the same about me. I try to fight through the pain until Krane grabs the collar of my shirt. I try to shake it off but his grip is too tight. He grabs onto my neck and lifts me up into the air. My feet are dangling and I'm praying that this isn't how I die. He throws me up into the air, and uses one of his abilities to squeeze my windpipes. My vision starts to blur and I begin seeing black spots. All of a sudden, I am thrown to the ground. I take a deep breath, trying to get my breathing back in check. My back is facing towards him. I knew I should turn around but I couldn't bring myself to. When I finally turn around I try to get up, but my knees go out from under me. Krane is raising an energy ball. He hauls the massive energy sphere straight towards me and I close my eyes, waiting for the pain. I gasp. It arrives, straight towards my chest, knocking the wind out of me. I fly backwards, straight into a wall. I groan loudly, hoping my siblings don't hear. I can hear Krane laughing. Somehow, I manage to move away from the wall. I slowly creep towards Krane,still distracted, and try to use my blast wave. I am able to create a small one. I aim it at him and he jerks backwards. He throws another fireball. As I'm slipping into unconsciousness, the last thing I hear is footsteps racing towards the door.

* * *

Bree POV -

Chase, Leo and I are walking up to our rooms when we hear a soft groan behind us. We turn around, confused looks on our faces.

"What was that?" Leo asked. Chase and I both shrug.

"It sounds like it came from Adam's room." said a confused Chase.

"It's probably just Adam having another stupid dream. He can start screaming for all I care. " I said.

"Bree," Leo started, "He's still our brother. Can't you two just make up already?"

"Not until he apologizes for being an idiot." I retorted.

Suddenly we hear another groan. This time, louder and more painful than the last.

We all look at each other and make a silent agreement to go check on Adam.

As furious as I was with him, I was worried he might actually be in pain.

It wasn't until I walked through that door that I realized how right I was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and again, so sorry for the long wait. I normally try to update as quick as I can. Most likely on my next stories I will try to have them pre-written so I can just post them quickly for you guys. Please review! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: Pulse

Hey guys! This is the last chapter hope you enjoy!

 **Warning: You may need tissues!**

* * *

Bree POV -

 _It wasn't until I walked through that door that I realized how right I was._

* * *

We walked into Adam's room and gasped.

I see Krane standing over Adam. He smiles, then kicks Adam, in the gut. Adam is sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed and motionless. He slides a few inches, from the force of Krane's kick.

"ADAM!" I screamed, as I ran over to him. I turned him on his back, as I put his head in my lap, trying to feel for a pulse.

* * *

"Adam! Adam please!" I cried as I kept looking. I checked his wrist, then his chest, then… I freezed. I put my hand back over his heart and waited. Nothing. "ADAM!"

I started shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him up, but I knew it was useless. Adam was gone. I didn't stop until I felt Chase pulling me back.

"Bree. Bree. Bree!" he cried.

I stopped shaking Adam's shoulders and put my head on his chest. I started bawling and I couldn't stop.

"Adee. I'm sorry." I kept saying in between sobs, "You were the best older brother ever.I wish it were me, not you."

Behind me, I could feel Chase crying silently, trying to stay strong for me and Leo.

Chase POV -

 _He's gone._

The thought kept replaying in my mind as I watched Bree crying over Adam's limp body. I was trying not to cry. Trying to stay strong for Leo and Bree. It wasn't working. The worst part was seeing Krane. He was smiling. Proud of what he had done. I heard Bree apologizing, heard her calling Adam by his baby name - Adee. Then I heard the door creak open. I saw Douglas and Davenport walk in. They looked at me, confused, then looked down at Bree and Adam. Their faces went from confusion, to absolute shock, to sadness, and finally, anger. Douglas was the first to move. He ran to Krane and, somehow, knocked him over. Me, Leo and Davenport ran to help Douglas. Someway or another we managed to take care of Krane. He geo-leaped away and didn't return. When we were sure he wasn't coming back, we turned our attention back to Bree. She was still crying over Adam. Then, out of nowhere, a stream of golden light came from underneath Bree. It wrapped around her and Adam. Then, the unthinkable. Adam took a deep breath. He reached his hand and placed it onto Bree's shoulder.

Bree POV -

I had stopped crying. I used up all my tears and a few extra ones too. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. It wasn't Chase or Leo's hand. It felt like… Adam's. But I knew I was just longing for his touch. Confused, I looked up and almost burst back into tears. I saw Adam, eyes open, chest rising, hand on my shoulder. He was smiling at me. "Don't cry Breezy." He slowly sat up and pulled me in for a hug. I put my head in the crook of his neck and cried, this time tears of joy and relief. He stroked my hair, telling me that everything was gonna be alright. I lifted my head and he kissed me on the forehead. There was a sudden shake and I felt Leo's arms go around me and Adam. He had tears streaming down his face, wearing the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Not long after, Dougie, and Mr. Davenport joined in on our hug.

Adam POV -

They brought me back. I know I died. I could feel myself slipping away. I could hear Bree's screams. Her plea for me not to leave her. And then, darkness. There was no way I had stayed alive. Bree gave it away. Her eyes were red and puffy, she looked heartbroken and shattered. She wouldn't be that devastated if I had just passed out, I knew that. I felt Leo, Douglas and Davenport hug me and Bree. When they let go I was going to ask how they brought me back, but then I thought of something more important. Where were Tasha and Chase? I was mid sentence when suddenly a figure sped towards me and almost tackled me to the ground. It wrapped its arms around me and I instantly knew who it was. Chase was holding on so tight my sides started to hurt. He looked up and then buried his head in my chest. He started to shake and I could tell he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him, one stroking across his back, the other playing with his messy hair. We stayed like that until I realized something was wrong. I pushed him back and held him by the shoulders. His face was wet with tears and he was still shaking, taking ragged breaths.

"Chase? Are you okay?" I knew that past all the teasing, deep down, Chase loved me, but I didn't expect him to be this hurt.

Chase nodded and pushed back into me. I hugged him tightly, and Bree came to do the same.

Chase POV -

Adam. He was ok. As much as I enjoyed calling him stupid and making fun of him, I loved him to death. I ran to him and didn't let him go. I started crying into his chest. I couldn't help it. He was my older brother and I had thought he was gone. I had him back and I couldn't believe it.

"Chase, it's okay. You don't have to cry." Adam said, in that protective big brother tone he always used when he was worried about us.

"Never do that again. Please. I need you Adam. As much as I tease you, and call you stupid, and say that I hate you, I don't. I love you Adam. You're the best brother anyone could ask for." I replied.

He hesitated for a moment and then pulled me in tighter.

Just then, Tasha came through the door. "Donald! It's 10pm! The kids have school tomorrow!"

Not saying a word Donald and Douglas motioned for us to do what Tasha said and not say anything.

* * *

Me, Bree, and Adam were walking to our rooms. Bree's room was first. She kissed me on the top of my head and gave Adam a tight hug. My room was next. I hugged Adam. I went to walk into my room when a thought popped into my head.

"Adee?" I asked.

"Yes Chasey?" He said, with a small smile on his face.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course, Chase."

* * *

He walked into the room with me and tucked me in.

"Lemme go to my room for a sec and then I'll come back, okay?" He said.

"Ok." I turned on my side and fell asleep.

Adam POV -

I went to my room to go change. I switched my clothes and walked back to Chase's room. When I went inside, I found Chase fast asleep. I smiled to myself. He looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully.

I crawled into his bed, careful not to press down on any of his limbs. I layed down next to him and he moved his head slightly towards me. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him. He put his head in my chest.

* * *

A few minutes later sleep came to me. I closed my eyes with one last thought before I fell asleep.

 _We're safe now. No more sleepless nights._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. You have no idea how much I love reading your reviews and how excited I get when someone follow/favorites this story! Hope to post more stories in the future!**

 **Love you,**

 **Seaweed Brained Dove**


End file.
